Der gestrige Abend
by Sweetfruit
Summary: Hermine wacht auf und kann sich nicht mehr erinnern, was passier war, nur an einer ausgelassenen Feier im Gemeinschaftsraum. OneShot/OOC/HGSS


Mein Kopf dröhnt, als wenn jemand vehement mit einem Hammer gegen meinen Kopf schlägt. Mein Denkvermögen ist um einiges getrübt. Müde strecke ich meine schmerzenden Glieder und reibe mir meine Augen.

Sofort kommt mir in den Sinn, dass der gestrige Abend wirklich spektakulär war, jedoch kann ich mich nicht mehr an den Verlauf des ganzen Abends erinnern, der letzte Abschnitt fehlt mir vollkommen. Ich hebe meinen Kopf und blicke durch mein Zimmer.

Mein Zimmer? Seit wann ist meine Bettdecke mit schwarzer Samtwäsche überzogen und wer hat diese grässlichen, schwarzen Vorhänge vor den Fenstern platziert? Ein Ledersessel, zu bemerken, ebenfalls in schwarz getaucht steht in einer Ecke mit einem kleinen Tisch. So etwas hässliches steht bestimmt nicht in meinem Zimmer!

Erschrocken keuche ich auf, als mir etwas gegen die Seite stößt. Ich schrecke aus dem Bett und muss feststellen, dass ich mit jemanden zusammen in dem Bett gelegen habe. Es ist ziemlich kalt, eine sanfte Brise weht in das Zimmer und streift meine nackte Haut.

Moment mal! Meine nackte Haut? Ich schaue an mir herab und sehe, dass ich vollkommen nackt in dem Bett lag, mit jemand Fremdes. Meine Sinne sind noch etwas betäubt – ich bin mir sicher, dass ich an anderen Tagen geschockter reagiert hätte, denn es ist eher ungewöhnlich, dass ich nicht sofort heulend aus dem Zimmer renne, in solch einer Lage!

Ich kann mich noch daran erinnern, dass Harry eine Party mit allen Gryffindors geschmissen hatte, dazu floss auch das ein- oder andere alkoholische Getränk in die Kehlen von uns im Gemeinschaftsraum.

Ich muss gestehen, ich habe auch reichlich zugelangt, vielleicht ist dass das Problem, weswegen ich mich nicht mehr erinnern kann und weshalb ich auch etwas gelassener mit dieser ungewöhnlichen Situation umgehe.

Oh Shit, der Mann – Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher es ist einer, denn ich bin wohl kaum mit einer meiner Freundinnen in ein gemeinsames Bett gestiegen, streckt sich und kommt unter der Bettdecke, die sein Gesicht zuvor noch verdeckte, zum Vorschein.

Ich stoße einen spitzen Schrei aus und versuche meinen Intimbereich sowie meine Brust mit meinen Armen zu verdecken. Es ist unfassbar, doch Snape schaut mich grinsend an und ihm ist in dieser Situation offensichtlich nichts peinlich! Was zum Himmel mache ich mit dieser widerlichen Fledermaus hier in diesem Raum?

„Professor!", keuche ich auf und schnappe mir meine Bluse, die vor mir auf dem Boden liegt. Scheinbar ging es hier wirklich her zur Sache, denn meine gesamte Kleidung ist hier verstreut – Meine Kleidung! Es ist unfassbar, es kann doch nicht sein, dass Snape dabei war?

„Ah, Miss Granger, haben sie gut geschlafen?", fragt Snape mich aalglatt und streicht einzelne seiner schwarzen, fettigen Strähnen aus seinem Gesicht. Er sieht noch etwas müde aus, aber er kann mir trotzdem schon Unbehagen einflößen.

Er setzt sich vor mir in dem Bett auf, die Samtdecke gleitet von seinem Oberkörper hinunter und ich sehe seine männliche Brust. Wenige, blasse Narben zeichnen sich auf seiner hellen Haut ab. Sein Körperbau ist wirklich interessant, wieso verbirgt er so etwas anschauliches hinter seiner zerfressenen, schwarzen Lehrerkluft?

Jetzt reicht es aber! Snape, offensichtlich komplett nackt, lag mit mir, und ich bin ebenfalls nackt, in, vermutlich seinem Schlafzimmer! Und ich ticke auch nicht mehr verrückt, was hat diese Feier nur mit meinem Schädel gemacht?

Gut, ich kann noch soweit Denken, doch ich hoffe, dass es nicht soweit gekommen ist, wie ich vermute. Meine Knochen schmerzen, als hätte ich eine lange Nacht gehabt. Ich brauche jetzt Informationen!

„Was haben sie mit mir gemacht?" Meine Stimme hallt verängstigt durch den Raum.

„Wieso ich? Ich kann mich daran erinnern, dass sie kleines, aufmüpfiges Biest mich geschickt umgarnt haben und sie wollten nicht loslassen, bis sie das bekommen haben, was sie von mir wollten", antwortet Snape und seelenruhig betrachtete er mich. Ich stehe immer noch nackt vor ihm, mit meiner Bluse versuche ich meine intimen Zonen zu verdecken. Scheinbar weiß Snape gar nicht, dass ich rein gar nichts mehr weiß!

Seine Blicke durchbohren den Teil meiner Haut, den ich leider nicht verdecken kann. Können sie bitte woanders hinblicken, als unbetrübt auf den Körper einer Schülerin zu glotzen?

„Was wollte ich denn von ihnen?", frage ich und bemerke, wie Snape seine Augenbrauen hebt, als ob es selbstverständlich wäre, dass ich dieses Wissen sollte.

„Sie haben mir ganz deutlich gesagt, ich solle sie ficken und das nicht nur einmal", sagte Snape in einem Rutsch und meine Augen weiten sich. Sie haben sich sicher verhört und wollen mich hier veräppeln, die Wahrheit ist wohl eher, das sie mich schamlos ausgenutzt haben, meine Gelassenheit auf der Feier.

Der Alkohol hat am gestrigen Abend meine Hemmschwelle deutlich zurückgekurbelt, das gebe ich zu, ich fühlte mich etwas befreiter und habe mit einigen Jungs geflirtet. Doch ich weiß absolut nicht, wie ich ausgerechnet an Snape geraten bin!

Aber irgendwas verändert sich zwischen meinen Beinen, ich spüre deutlich, wie Erregung schon eine Weile in meinem Schoß pocht und sich Feuchte gebildet hat. Was verflucht noch mal soll das, wieso pocht mein Schoß in dieser brenzligen Situation? Ich bin doch nicht erregt von seinen Worten! Erst recht nicht von Snape himself.

„Geht's noch?", flutscht es aus mir heraus und Snape steht auf und kommt auf mich zu. Ich mustere ihn, mein Blick wandert unaufhaltsam auf sein Glied, es hat eine beachtsame Größe.

Ich mache mir gerade Gedanken über den Schwanz meines Tränkelehrers! Wie tief kann Hermine Granger sinken, aber der Anblick ist schon erstaunlich sexy, dass muss ich zugeben. Snape steht dicht vor mir und reißt mir meine Bluse aus den Händen. Wir stehen vollkommen nackt voreinander und meine Alarmglocken sollten schon längst klingeln, doch sie scheinen nicht zu funktionieren. Nebenwirkungen der Party letzter Nacht, da bin ich mir sicher.

Snape senkt seinen Kopf und drückt einen sanften Kuss auf meine Halsbeuge. Wie erstarrt lasse ich dieses äußerst verwirrende Bild auf mich wirken. Snape küsst gerade meine nackte Haut!

„Haben wir denn miteinander?", hauche ich leise, schließlich möchte ich nicht in ein Fettnäpfchen treten.

„Was für eine Frage Granger, sind sie noch ein kleines Mädchen? Ich weiß noch, gestern wollten sie keinesfalls als kleines Mädchen behandelt werden", meint Snape trocken zu mir und beginnt, tiefer mit seinen Kopf zu sinken. Er kommt meinen Brüsten gefährlich näher, in meinem Schoß zieht es sich zusammen und ich kann mich nicht dagegen wehren – es erregt mich, aber ich kann mich mit diesem Gedanken nicht auseinandersetzen! Wie soll ich auch, um Gottes Willen, mein Lehrer erregt mich!

Snape leckt mit seiner Zunge über meine steifen Brustwarzen. Instinktiv lege ich meinen Kopf in den Nacken und seufze erregt auf. Bitte hör nicht auf, ich glaube das pochen in meinem Unterleib kontrolliert jetzt vollständig mein Denken, jede Gegenwehr hat sich ausgeschaltet. Ich spüre etwas hartes an meinem Oberschenkel drücken und gleite mit meinen Händen herab, denn es stört mich.

Oh, es ist Snapes harter Penis, der gegen meine Haut drückt! Ich beginne, meine Hand über seine Erektion zu gleiten. Es gefällt mir, seine Männlichkeit zu verwöhnen. Ich entlocke Snape ein tiefes keuchen, was mich noch mehr erregt. Am liebsten würde ich sein Glied spüren, aber soweit sind wir noch nicht!

Snapes Hände gleiten tiefer über meinen Bauch, hin zu meiner Weiblichkeit und er reibt über meine Klitoris. Der Mann kann das verdammt gut, besser als ich in meinen einsamen Nächten, in denen ich von so etwas Träume. In meinen Träumen kam nur kein Snape vor!

Jetzt gleitet er mit seinen Fingern tiefer zwischen meiner feuchten Spalte. Er lacht leise auf und bewegt seine Finger an meinem Eingang.  
„So feucht", haucht er mir entgegen und gierig strecke ich ihm mein Becken entgegen. Er stößt mit seinen Fingern in mich hinein, ich stöhne auf.

Ich wusste gar nicht, dass solche Geräusche aus meinem Mund kommen können, doch es gefällt mir außerordentlich gut, ich kann mich nicht beklagen. Jetzt kniet sich Snape vor mir, um gleichzeitig mit seiner Zunge über meine geschwollene Klitoris zu lecken. Mein Körper vibriert, ich stöhne bei jedem Stoß seiner geschickten Finger in mir auf und meine Gedanken wollen nur noch seine Härte tief in mir spüren.

Ich kann mich nicht mehr auf den Füßen halten und spüre einen gewaltigen Orgasmus, der meinen Körper zum zucken bringt und Snape steht wieder auf, um mich zu halten. Sachte schiebt er mich in sein Bett und immer noch keuchend liege ich vor ihm auf den Rücken.

Willst du ihn jetzt in mich stoßen? Mach es, Bitte! Ich kann mich mit meinem Orgasmus nicht zufrieden geben, ich brauche mehr, mein Körper ist wieder voll erregt und ich sehe seine volle Härte vor mir und wie Snape sich über mich legt und sich in Position bringt, doch er schiebt ihn einfach nicht rein!

„Bitte fick mich!", wimmere ich ihn unverblümt entgegen und kaum waren meine Worte ausgesprochen, stößt er sich tief in mich und ich grabe meine Fingernägel in seinen Rücken, meine Beine umschlingen wie von selbst sein Gesäß.

So geballt vor lauter Erregung war ich lange nicht mehr und mit jedem Stoß von Snape wimmere ich ekstatisch auf. Mein Körper windet sich unter ihm, bäumt sich auf und ein zucken durchfährt meinen Schoß.

Seine Stöße werden härter, mein stöhnen lauter, auch er kann sich nicht mehr kontrollieren und stöhnt auf, jedoch bei weitem nicht so laut wie ich. Ich schließe meine Augen.

„Severus!", keuche ich laut und ein Strudel von Erregung bringt meine Sinne zum platzen, ein gewaltiger Orgasmus durchzuckt meinen Körper und ich klammere mich an Severus.

Severus, ja Severus, es könnte mir gefallen, es hört sich alle male besser an als Snape! Oder würdet ihr Oh Snape stöhnen?

Auch Snape springt über die Klippe und er keucht laut auf, als er sich in mich entlädt. Erschöpft rollt er sich von mir ab und legt sich an meiner Seite, schlüpft unter die Bettdecke und deckt meine nackte Haut ebenfalls zu. Diese Szene kommt mir auf einmal sehr bekannt vor, als habe ich sie schon einmal durchlebt!

Oh Gott, ich glaube ich und Severus haben diese Nacht schon einmal wilden Sex gehabt! Hihi und es ist verdammt noch mal geil, ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich mit meinem Lehrer solch ein tolles Erlebnis teilen würde. Bleib Bitte bei mir liegen, Severus, ich möchte deine Nähe genießen!

Sanft streicht er über meine Seiten, es kitzelt mich ein wenig, doch diese Berührungen, diese sanften Streicheleinheiten sind wirklich schön. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass Severus zu so etwas in der Lage wäre. Ich nehme tief Luft und lasse diese neuen Eindrücke auf mich einwirken.

Ich könnte mich wirklich daran gewöhnen.

----------

Und, hat euch mein kurzer OneShot gefallen :)?


End file.
